


Be Quiet

by seungcheolist



Series: You & (in) Me [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, How Do I Tag, M/M, Raw Sex, Yikes, bad Boy!cheol, flower boy Jeonghan, good boy!Jeonghan, not their first time but their third lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcheolist/pseuds/seungcheolist
Summary: BadBoy!Seungcheol fucks FlowerBoy!Jeonghan while his dad is in the house— oh my god it sounds like a bad porno description





	Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!  
> I really wanted to gift y’all something but I had trouble writing something new so I thought I’d post something old. I wrote this for a friend, it’s something we talked about a lot and basically Jeonghan’s dad hates Seungcheol because he thinks he’s not good enough for his son. Yikes sorry dad but you don’t make the rules— anyways I’ll let you get to it

“When does your dad get home?” is the first thing Seungcheol says as he’s climbing through Jeonghan’s bedroom window. The answer he gets is Jeonghan’s lips on his, eager and sloppy, like he couldn’t wait to kiss him. He pulls away a moment later though, long hair framing his face beautifully as he pulled Seungcheol towards the bed with both hands.

“We have like an hour, come on!”

“ _Han_ —“ Another kiss cutting him off, this time they’re at the side of Jeonghan’s bed. The blonde had his hands all over his boyfriend, pushing his jacket off his shoulders, unbuckling his belt, trying to rip off his pants. Seungcheol stops him before he can though, grip strong enough to maybe break his little wrists and it only turns Jeonghan on more. “I don’t even get a ‘hello’?” Seungcheol laughs and it does things to Jeonghan’s insides, makes him weak.

“Hello,” Jeonghan complies, before rushing back in to plant kisses along Seungcheol’s jaw. The older laughs again, stepping back, keeping Jeonghan at arms length with the hands on his wrist.

Jeonghan whines when he tries to break away to no avail, unsure if the sound is one of pleasure or frustration. “Please, Cheollie? It’s been so long, we barely ever get time to do this.”

Seungcheol sighs and Jeonghan anticipates it, knows what’s coming next before it does.

“Hannie, I don’t want to hurt you again. Last time you—“

“I liked last time a lot—“

“You had to fake sick because you couldn’t walk for a few days.”

“I _lived_ ,” Jeonghan rolls his eyes, smiling coyly up at his boyfriend. “I loved last time, and the time before that. You haven’t given me any more times to love.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Seungcheol reiterates.

“Then be gentle,” he shrugs, like it’s the easier thing in the world. Like Seungcheol can have Jeonghan spread out in front of him, begging him greedily, and ‘ _be gentle_ ’.

“Please,” Jeonghan pleads, eyes bright and coaxing, and Seungcheol decides not to say no.

“Okay,” he nods, this time leaning in to kiss Jeonghan himself. It’s slow, easy, like just kissing this angel too hard could break him, and it’s already testing Jeonghan’s patience but Seungcheol won’t let him go faster than the pace he set.

Seungcheol’s hands drive him crazy too. They’re undressing him, fingers unbuttoning his shirt stupidly slow, barely touching him, until he starts taking it off. His hands are dragging down Jeonghan’s arms, revealing his skin like going too fast would cause blemishes.

“Cheollie, please,” the blond emphasizes, “I’m not a piece of China, you can go faster than that.”

And Seungcheol wants to laugh again, because he knows what he’s doing, but he doesn’t. He obliges, and Jeonghan is standing flushed, hard and naked in front of him in the next minute.

“Lie down,” he says, Jeonghan moving like his life depended on it to lie on his back on the bed while Seungcheol grabbed the lube and a condom from where he knew Jeonghan hid it.

“Eager, aren’t we,” he mutters when he’s settled between his legs, dripping lube onto his fingers.

“You’d be too if you were about to get fucked by you,” now that’s something they can both laugh at. Seungcheol’s still dressed, Jeonghan notes absently when the former leans over him to plant kisses on his neck, soft at first, and then he starts biting, meaning to leave a mark on Jeonghan’s collarbones where they know he’ll be able to hide it.

“Shit~!” Seungcheol’s finger catches him off guard despite how slow it makes an entrance. He hasn’t made a habit of putting things in him yet, not unless it was Seungcheol, so he still feels too much like a virgin.

Seungcheol hisses into the curve where his shoulder meets his neck, his finger in up to his knuckle, “Christ, Jeonghan, relax. I haven’t even moved yet.”

“You should,” he grunts out, shifting a little so he was more comfortable and taking some deep breaths.

It takes agonizingly long for Seungcheol to have three fingers in him, and at that point his eyes are brimming with tears, skin flushed so prettily while he’s squirming. “Please~” and his voice, his voice is so broken, so helpless and desperate that Seungcheol almost feels like a monster for winding him up this much. But hey, ‘be gentle’. Still, he opts to pull his fingers out, wiping them on his jeans as he undoes the zipper. He’s still fully clothed, and it seems hotter like this to them both.

Finally getting his cock out of his underwear was therapeutic, and Jeonghan spread his legs a bit wider just looking at Seungcheol’s length. He was reaching for the condom when the blonde spoke up, “C-can we... do we... can we do it.. without the condom?”

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow, hand hovering over the little packet, “Are you sure?”

Jeonghan nodded meekly, playing with his fingers over his stomach and Seungcheol took a moment to look at him. To really just look at him.

Jeonghan looked ethereal, a true angel in every way physically possible. His hair was a mess of gold, splayed out around his head on the bed, practically glowing under the lamplight, his eyes shining with unshed tears and his pretty, pink lips bitten red. His skin was littered with a few marks (Seungcheol hated that he couldn’t leave as much as he wanted, lest his father see them), skin just barely glistening with a thin sheet of sweat. All in all, he looked breathtaking, and Seungcheol wondered what he did to deserve such a blessing. To be able to have Yoon Jeonghan here, spread out and ready for him, hell, asking him to fuck him raw, it was a blessing. Of all the people, he was the only one who’d ever get to see this, he’d be damned if he didn’t cherish it.

Jeonghan squirmed under Seungcheol’s gaze, it was so intense that it made him feel too self-conscious. So he continued, “I-I just.. I want to feel you, all of you, a-and it’s not like I’m going to get pregnant or anything.”

Now that broke Seungcheol out of his stupor, causing him to snort. He reached for the lube instead, the click of the bottle opening sending a shiver up Jeonghan’s spine because fuck yes, he was really going to get this.

It’s relieving, when Seungcheol pushes his tip in. He’s slick and wet, and would slide right in under any other circumstances, but it’s Jeonghan. Jeonghan, who only recently stopped being a virgin, who, despite how much he says he can take it, can barely take it. Seungcheol’s thick and long especially to someone with too little experience, and Jeonghan wonders if he’ll ever be able to take him like a pro. Well, that’s a goal to achieve. Until then, he’s stuck between pushing against Seungcheol’s abdomen to stop him from moving more, and spreading his legs so that he keeps going, knows that this is what Jeonghan wants.

It hurts, it burns, and it’s what finally makes those tears he’s been holding in spill. Yet despite that, he can’t deny how good it feels to, one, finally have Seungcheol back in him, and two, to not have the condom separating them. They felt more whole like this.

“Shit, shit, _wait_ \- wait give me a moment,” Jeonghan’s hands are on Seungcheol’s stomach, stopping him from moving any further.

Seungcheol can’t resist the urge to tease him about it.

“Thought you said you could take it? What did you say to me last time? Something about you not being a dainty little flower,” he’s smirking too, the bastard, but his words are strained and Jeonghan could tell that he was struggling just as much as he was. While Jeonghan was having a hard time just taking him in, Seungcheol was having a hard time not just fucking his way in. Jeonghan was so pretty like this, all teary eyed and blushing, glowing even, it was hard to resist wanting to push him down and fuck him like he was just a toy, make him take it, make him scream for it.

Jeonghan could see that, and despite the initial burn, Seungcheol always made him feel so good. He hated that he felt like he needed to hold back like that. He wanted to be fucked like that, he wanted to be fucked until his entire body was aching, until he’d be able to feel Seungcheol in him long after they were done, just the thought of it making him sink down on the older’s cock a bit, causing them to hiss simultaneously.

“Fuck, baby, you gotta relax,” Seungcheol was peppering little kisses along his neck, leading up to his lips and pulling him into a deep kiss. It was meant to distract, and it did its job pretty well. Jeonghan was too focused on the way Seungcheol’s tongue moved against his to properly register him pushing in, nice and easy, until their hips touched.

Jeonghan felt like Seungcheol was taking every bit of him out of his body when he pulled back out, painfully slow, only to slide back in. He threw his head back against the pillow on a moan, hand scrambling to grab at Seungcheol’s sleeves as a fresh wave of tears came.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?”

Immediately, the blond shook his head, exhaling before he spoke, “Its amazing, b-better, with no condom. Keep moving.”

“Relax, you’re still too fucking tight. You’re suffocating me, Han.”

But it felt great, hot and clenched and wet from lube, and he wouldn’t mind being there all night. They couldn’t do that though, no time, so he tried moving again, with a little more ease this time. Jeonghan was moaning already from just those simple movements, nails digging into Seungcheol’s biceps through his shirt. The tears were still coming, his teeth sinking into his lip as he adjusted to Seungcheol’s length. Always the hard part, but once it was over, it was worth it.

Even though they were past adjusting now and Seungcheol was moving at a regular pace, it was too slow, too gentle. Why had Jeonghan said those words earlier? He didn’t think he wanted Seungcheol to be gentle with him like this. It was touching, that someone as rough as he was could tone it down just for him, but that’s what he liked about Seungcheol. He’d had gentle all his life, he wanted rough now. “Faster, please? You won’t hurt me, just please, I need more.”

“Angel, are you sure? I’ll ruin you.”

“I want you to, please. Ruin me Cheollie, fuck me hard enough to keep me in bed for another few days. I want you to make me feel so good it _hurts_ , so much that I won’t be able to move without thinking about you.” And when Jeonghan was pleading in that sweet voice, his legs spread and his hole practically sucking Seungcheol in deeper everytime, how could he not?

Fuck, Seungcheol really started giving it to him now. He’d brought one of Jeonghan’s legs up over his shoulder, his cock going deeper with each thrust. Jeonghan’s toes curled, his neck bared as he moaned out. He loved that he could be as loud as he wanted this time. The last two times his dad had been home and he couldn’t be loud at all. He made a point of showing Seungcheol how much he loved this, how much he loved him.

“Fuck~! Yes~ _yes_ – right there! Ah~!” Jeonghan ground his hips down, meeting Seungcheol thrust for thrust, his bare thighs chafing against Seungcheol’s jeans but he barely noticed. Seungcheol leaned over him, bending his leg till it nearly touched his shoulder. The new angle made his cock reach deeper, his lips pressing against Jeonghan’s neck, small kisses even if he ached to mark him all over. He distracted the urge by focusing on Jeonghan moaning in his ear, voice sweet and wrung out.

If he kept it up, he’d be hoarse tomorrow.

Seungcheol turned his head to place his lips on Jeonghan’s instead, their noses bumping a bit as he swallowed up all the sounds Jeonghan was making, distracting himself from leaving love bites along his neck. Especially from by that damn mole. If he hadn’t muffled Jeonghan’s cries, then Seungcheol would’ve never heard it. The front door slamming shut.

Shit.

Jeonghan hadn’t heard it, judging by the way he’d whined when Seungcheol stopped, froze.

“Why are you—“

“Your dad’s home...”

“What?!” Jeonghan’s eyes widened, glancing at his bedroom door. It was locked, of course, but his heart immediately started racing, for different reasons.

“I thought you said he’d be gone still.”

“He’s... supposed to be. I even came home earlier so we’d have more time.”

Before Seungcheol could even say anything else, they both heard footsteps coming up the stairs, too loud to be anyone but his dad’s.

_Shit_.

The footsteps passed right by Jeonghan’s door, not stopping even for a moment, not until they heard another door open and close. The sigh they let out felt like a weight being lifted.

“He probably thinks I’m still in class,” Jeonghan said though his voice was considerably softer, as if he feared his dad hearing. He should, because if he dad came and saw him like this, with Seungcheol’s dick up his ass, they’d both be dead.

“Do you—“ the door opened again down the hall, and more footsteps.

This time it stopped right in front of Jeonghan’s door and Seungcheol had never been so afraid in his life. He had already been cursed out and told to stay away from Jeonghan enough times, he didn’t want to find out what would happen when Jeonghan’s dad found out that he hadn’t listened.

They were holding their breath, Jeonghan’s leg still over Seungcheol’s shoulder, touching his own, Seungcheol buried balls deep in him. With Seungcheol thinking, ‘this is it, this is how I’m gonna die.’

A door opens, but it’s not for the room they’re in. It’s directly across the hall. The bathroom. And finally, they could breathe. A little. For now.

“What’s he doing?”

Jeonghan shrugs, and this is getting uncomfortable now. He needs Seungcheol to do something, to keep moving, to keep fucking him, his dad be damned. His door was locked, no one was coming in here until he let them in. He didn’t even care if his dad did find out what they were doing, he could wait. Jeonghan couldn’t wait.

“C’mon, move,” but he doesn’t wait for Seungcheol. He clenches down on him, taking his leg off of Seungcheol to wrap around his waist trying to pull him in.

“You have to be quiet,” Seungcheol says, voice stern.

Jeonghan nods, even if he knows that’s gonna be a challenge now that he’s already gotten into it. He'd had to keep his face buried in the crook of Seungcheol’s shoulder the last times, giving him a series of teeth marks there. Maybe he’ll learn to properly control his noises in time, but for now he couldn’t be bothered. He’d try, but he probably wouldn’t succeed. Seungcheol knew this, which is why he hadn’t started moving yet, his eyes boring into Jeonghan’s.

“I don’t think you could. Should I gag you?”

“We don’t have a gag,” Jeonghan countered. They didn’t. Not like he kept anything like that hanging around, and he’d have to do a lot of digging to find a tie or something. Maybe if his dad wasn’t home he could get one of his. But, the whole reason they even needed one was because his dad was home.

“Well, we’re just gonna have to improvise.”

And by improvise, apparently Seungcheol meant his hand. He used his hand to cover Jeonghan’s mouth, making sure he could breathe through his nose before he started moving again. Jeonghan was staring up at him, their eyes making four as Seungcheol thrust into him. He hadn’t heard anything after Jeonghan’s dad went in the bathroom and he didn’t know why that was but he made sure to be careful, giving Jeonghan some slow, deep strokes instead of the rough fucking they’d been doing.

Jeonghan pleaded with him, little muffled pleases but mostly he tried to portray how desperate he was for him to go faster through his eyes. Seungcheol tried to ignore him, saw exactly what he wanted and shook his head a few times but ultimately ended up giving Jeonghan just what he wanted.

“Fuck it,” he muttered to himself, before speeding up, pounding into Jeonghan until his eyes started rolling back into his head, grateful that they’d move the bed a little ways from the wall when it’d nearly made them get caught before. Jeonghan was still making too many noises but Seungcheol’s hand kept them at bay.

He was rougher this time, which wasn’t good for their current situation but neither of them cared. There was something about the way Jeonghan looked in that moment, legs spread, skin smooth and soft and purple in some places, hole stretched around his length, hair mussed up, half of his face covered while the other half held nothing but pure pleasure, something about it that just drove Seungcheol crazy. He wanted to take a picture, have a mural painted, have the image framed on his wall for only him to see.

And Seungcheol was driving Jeonghan crazy too. The way Seungcheol was looking at him like he’d hung the moon, how good he felt inside of him, how sweet his hand smelt, the way he was looking at him. Jeonghan felt like he could stay like this forever just to watch Seungcheol look at him like that.

A few especially hard thrusts had Jeonghan crying out louder, loud even for the hand covering his mouth, and Seungcheol relished in it, worked harder to get him to keep crying out like that. It sounded like Jeonghan was trying to say his name, his heel digging into Seungcheol’s back in encouragement. He was getting close, Seungcheol could see it. Honestly, he didn’t know how Jeonghan had even lasted this long.

“You want to cum, angel? You want to cum for Cheollie? Hm?” Seungcheol is tempted to move his hand but decides against it, he likes how helpless Jeonghan looks not being able to speak, takes note of it for future reference.

Jeonghan nods, cause that’s all he can do when he’s being held down and fucked like this. He can feel his release licking away at his insides (or maybe that was Seungcheol’s dick) ready to burst.

“Then cum baby, go ahead.”

And Seungcheol doesn’t need to tell him twice.

His release feels cathartic, and it’s like with the hot white strings of come, his stress goes. Seungcheol adores the image too, of Jeonghan’s eyes closing, his face scrunching up as his mouth formed incoherent words. He was stunning. Absolutely stunning.

Jeonghan doesn’t get to ride out his high too long, because Seungcheol is still hard and (albeit much slower) fucking into him, and it’s way too much for him.

He whines, his legs locked around Seungcheol’s waist as his hands push against his stomach. He’s shaking his head too, eyes open again and glittering with tears.

But he can’t talk, because Seungcheol is still covering his mouth, and it’s kind of hot, it feels good. He’s overly aware of every inch of Seungcheol moving in him, and when he focuses on it, it feels like he’s still having his orgasm, it feels too good. Jeonghan feels like he’s floating, lying there all loose limbed while Seungcheol leans over him so that their foreheads were pressed against each other’s, still moving between his legs and he thinks ‘shit, how long is he gonna last?’

Jeonghan blinks, the tears start falling, and Seungcheol thinks that he can’t get any more beautiful. The whole thing feels weirdly intimate, the intense way they’re staring at each other, how slow he’s being despite feeling his own release nearing, he can almost feel how much Jeonghan loves him and he’s 99.9% sure that Jeonghan can feel his love too. When he comes, it’s like they come together. He fills Jeonghan up with every last drop of him, stopping buried to the hilt, while Jeonghan feels it in his core, the two coming undone together.

It lasts for all of four minutes, before Seungcheol is pulling out and flopping down on the bed next to him, the two of them panting and trying to catch their breath, Jeonghan wiping the tears from his eyes.

When they’ve calmed a bit, Seungcheol reaches out to tuck Jeonghan in under his arm, giving him a short kiss on his forehead, adoration lacing his every action, “I love you.”

Jeonghan smiles stupidly at that, this big dumb grin that shows just how smitten he is, looking up at his boyfriend with these huge, shining eyes, “I love you too.”

A door slams closed somewhere in the house and they both flinch, before their eyes meet and they break into a fit of silent giggles.


End file.
